BURNING
by DYquem
Summary: Kagome was IRATE.  She was really steamed.  A short story set in 4 drabbles.  Hiei/Kagome.  This won first place in The Deadliest Sins drabble contest.


**I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

This was written for The Deadliest Sins Drabble Contest. It is a series of four drabbles each under 200 words with each title theme moving from BURN to SOON with a single letter change. It won 1st place. Check out The Deadliest Sins, a website dedicated to Kagome/Hiei at .

**A SLOW BURN**

_**BURN**_

Kagome was burning. She was really steamed. Hiei took a step back and watched her in shock. All this emotion was for his sake? It was unbelievable. He could practically see the waves of heat emanating from her. "You remember it all?" She asked. You remember back to when you were no more than a day?" She paced back and forth. "That is so horrible. Those cold evil bitches, for them to do that to an innocent newborn. How can Yukina be so sweet and caring if she was raised by such cold creatures?" She continued ranting about the horrible youkai who had rejected an innocent. Then she paused in thought. "Wait a minute. Your father was fire youkai. Yukina seems like she's pure Koorime. I know. The fire of her caring and emotions came from her father. You really –are- twins," Kagome said with the smile.

_**BORN**_

"Yes," Hiei said. I remember it all. I remember my birth. I remember being wet and taken from a comfortable place and wrapped in strips of cloth. Then they threw ofuda on me and the pain seeped into my soul. I remember the feel of the ofuda preventing my powers from working. I remember the pain. I didn't understand they were blocking my natural abilities but I understood pain. I have always understood pain. I remember the look on Rui's face when she tucked the tear gem into the wrappings and threw me off that cliff. That look and the tear gem saved her life years later when I went back to kill them all. I didn't need to kill the others. They had never lived. Sometimes I think they had never really been born."

_**BOON**_

"I do not grant boons," Koema said. "That is beyond my capability."

Hiei glared. "Do not lie to me. Grant this boon. I have saved the Ningenkai time and again and have far overpaid my debt for stealing that thrice damned sword. You will grant this to me."

"But she's dangerous. In some ways she is more dangerous than a youkai. She carries the Shikon no Tama in her. Even though it is purified she will always be a target for weak minded youkai. She is far better off in the Reikai where we can protect her."

"No. She will be little better than dead if she is held in the Reikai, even if she is allowed to keep her body. I will protect her. She is mine and I protect what belongs to me. I will protect her from even your father, if necessary. The Lords Sesshoumaru and Kouga support me in this. Now grant this BOON."

Koema glared at the fierce youkai who glared right back at him.

_**SOON**_

"This will be our last night together here," Hiei said with deep regret. "It's for your own protection. I accept that now."

"NO! It's too soon," Kagome protested. "We can't give this up. We shouldn't have to give this up. It's too soon."

Kagome was leaning up against a wall of the shrine, with a large cushion against her back. Hiei was between her legs, using her as a chaise lounge. Her arms were wrapped around and held him tight. Hiei still didn't understand his luck. This miko, this phenomenally strong miko, this nightmare of youkai everywhere was cushioning _his _body with her own. It was amazing. It was fantastic. It was unbelievable. This was happening to someone but it couldn't really be Hiei, the forbidden one, enjoying such voluptuous luxury, could it? Unfortunately, it had to end.

"We have to stop," he said with a sigh. "It's for your own safety."

"No, I refuse." Kagome hugged him tighter and then Hiei looked up into her eyes with a smirk.

"Starting tomorrow night, you will lay on top of me. I want to take no chances that lying with you this way could hurt our baby."

"But I'm just a couple of months along. It's too soon to stop."

Hiei's smirked even more. "Don't worry. I have it on good authority we don't have to stop any other activities anytime soon."

Koema had granted the boon.


End file.
